The disclosure relates to inorganic light emitting diode (ILED) displays, and more specifically, to pixel architectures in ILED displays.
Displays are ubiquitous and are a core component of wearable devices, smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktops, TVs and display systems. Common display technologies today range from Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) to more recent Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) Displays. OLED displays use organic or polymer materials that are sandwiched between two glass planes to produce light. In most portable devices (i.e. battery powered devices) the display uses a majority of the available battery power. Additionally, the most common user complaint for portable devices is insufficient display brightness. To extend battery life and improve brightness levels it is desirable to reduce power consumption and produce higher luminance emission from the light source.
Inorganic light emitting diode (ILED) displays can provide superior battery performance and enhanced brightness compared to OLED (organic light emitting diode) displays. In ILED displays, discrete standard LED dies that are made of inorganic materials are used to produce light. Each pixel of an ILED display includes three individual LED dies, namely, red, green and blue LED dies. However, it is challenging to manufacture smaller displays using this configuration because of smaller areas allocated to individual pixels. Additionally, it is not feasible to assemble many millions of pixels needed for smaller displays using standard assembly and manufacturing techniques. Furthermore, it is difficult and possibly not viable to test individually dies on an ILED wafer. The inevitability of defective LED dies significantly affects the manufacturing yield.